


Star-Crossed

by MaruEatsFalafel



Series: Indigo Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Songfic, sassy slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruEatsFalafel/pseuds/MaruEatsFalafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al questions his boyfriend about the idea of star-crossed love. Songfic inspired by "Fever"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime in the middle of Al and Scor's 6th year. Maybe January 2022?  
> Thanks for reading! I hope this is enjoyable.

“Star-crossed huh,” Al said, leaning in to rest on Scorpius Malfoy’s bedpost with a smirk.

“What’s a snake doing in the Gryffindor tower, Love?” The blond boy replied with an eye-roll, keeping his eyes resolutely trained on his book.

Al grinned, “Oh, don’t pretend to be innocent, you know why I’m here.”

“Oh?” Said Scorpius, feigning disinterest.

“I’ve come to question my boyfriend about the notion of ‘star-crossed’ love. You seen him anywhere?”

Finally Scorpius looked up at the green-eyed Slytherin, narrowing his own grey eyes. “Albus Severus, you little shite!” He exclaimed tossing his book to the side. “I was just repeating what I overheard some dumb Ravenclaws say about us, I was in no way implying that it was true!”

Al shuffled forward, turning on the best puppy dog eyes he had to offer. “But Scor,” He began sweetly, coming in almost close enough to touch noses with the Gryffindor, then dropping his gaze into a smoulder, “you give me fever,” he whispered, pulling away in a flash.

Then, no longer able to contain himself, Scorpius lunged at Al, kissing him breathless.


End file.
